Before the Pageant
by Ronadir
Summary: One-shot. Kanji and Souji spend some time talking before the fated pageant.


"Senpai. I've been wonderin', lately."

Kanji was sitting next to Souji, at the old gazebo at Samegawa, as always. The sun was on its way to the horizon. Kanji always wondered how both of them could just sit there, till the sky was orange and they said their goodbyes, who knows how many hours after meeting up at the same place. There was talking, well, obviously, but…

"…Kanji?" Souji was supporting his elbows on his lap, waiting.

"Oh, right. Y'see. You, I mean, the kid, with the… bunnies, the sewing, you know. What I'm tryin' t'say is. How come you're… so cool with it?"

Souji raised his eyebrows, slightly. Probably was expecting something heavier. Still seemed weighty for Kanji, though. Wasn't sure why. He'd probably just say he's cool with it because he just is. The most expected answer. He replied. "Hm. Why wouldn't I?"

"Huh? Well, c'mon. Look at me."

Souji examined for a while, even though Kanji meant it rhetorically. Was he using that word right? Maybe he should check later, if he could remember. He heard Souji chuckle. "Well, I've seen your- no, the other's Shadows. I think I can look at anything at this point. I'm sure you would, too. Is that a good answer?"

Kanji mulled over it, not for long. "Yeah, you got a point. But, still… sorry, somethin's still botherin' me."

"Well, whatever it is, you did well, helping that boy. Still doing well, as far as I'm concerned."

Doing well? But… fine. Maybe he should just change the subject. "So. Culture Festival. Pageant's in two days. Y'know, _that_ pageant. Y'ready?"

Souji's back straightened a little, looked blank, too. "Oh, that. Um, no. Are you?"

"Guess so. Rise's got some plans. Said she's gonna work her magic on me, use all her experience and some other crap. Just leavin' it to her, not much else I can do."

Souji nodded. He was quiet for a while. Maybe Senpai needed, reassurance? Come on, it's not like he'd look worse than Kanji. Just a stupid pageant anyway. "Ain't Yukiko-senpai doing your make-up? Pretty sure she'll know what she's doing. Seems she will."

Souji didn't look too comforted. "It's not that. I'm still thinking of earlier, when we first found out. Yosuke really pulled something, didn't he?"

"Yeah, well. You gotta blame Rise too. Didn't mean she had to pull the both of _us_ into it. But, ain't no big deal, yeah? The girls near my class? Still gigglin' over you, looks like all of 'em still won't mind seein' you in a dress. So you've got nothin' to worry about."

Still the same look, what's up with him? Not like he should care what the guys in his class or in the corridor think, right? "Well, not those girls, but… our group. I know they were the ones who set us up, or maybe not all of them, but, what would they think?"

The girls would probably be gushing about how cute they were, might take a week or two. Kanji still wasn't getting at what Souji's deal was. Fact was, he was always calm, but now, here he was, shifting around on the bench. Maybe his butt hurt from sitting there for too long.

But, then again… oh. Oh, man. He'd look like a total drag queen in front of- no. Come on, she'd be on stage too, and she'd probably be even more nervous than he would. She'd understand. Probably wouldn't even laugh. Maybe that's what Senpai was worried about. But, who…?

"What, y'think Yukiko-senpai or Chie-senpai or whoever's gonna think any different of you dressed up on stage? I mean, you're still our leader, smacking around Shadows like nothin'. Who knows, they're probably like those girls who like dudes with a softer side or whatever. Even if you don't, you still got more balls than every other guy for doin' this. Relax already."

"That's… those are very good points, actually." Finally. Thought Senpai was above all of this minor stuff, but Kanji supposed it made some sense, since Senpai still is- wait, he guessed right? Kanji smiled, hopefully it looked natural.

"C'mon. Nothing to it, yeah? Rise'll still be all over you, dunno why you're making a fuss 'bout it." Then again, Kanji did make a fuss about the whole sewing deal, but he insisted to himself that was a completely different story. "And… not sayin' I support what Hanamura did, but you get to see them too, right? S'all fair, sorta fair. 'Cept they won't be crossdressing, but you get my point, right?"

Although, who knows, Naoto probably would, as she always did. Kanji stuck with that, he didn't want to think too much about what she'd look like in anything that didn't resemble long pants. Let alone a swimsu- OKAY STOP

Still trying to rebuild his mental barrier, brick by brick, Kanji still hadn't heard anything from Souji. Turns out the guy's looking down at his shoes. Probably wondering what his feet'd look like in heels. How hard was it to think about this stuff? But, maybe he… "Look, Senpai, you get any more nervous 'bout this pageant deal, I'd have to punch you, 'cause you're starting to look like Hanamura."

Crap, seemed a bit much. But at least he got Souji's attention now. He turned his attention from the floor to Kanji. Maybe he… is? "…Look, you like someone or somethin'? Yukiko-senpai or whoever? She'd laugh till her guts give out, but I'm guaranteeing you, that ain't gonna change anything. Not in the long run. I… I'm sure of it."

Well, he sure hoped so, otherwise they'd _both_ be screwed. Souji just nodded, a bit shakily, but it was still a solid nod, Kanji considered. Wait, does that mean he guessed that right, too? Kanji would have to remember to pat himself on the back some when he got back to the shop. "So you _do_? Man, ain't that something."

Souji stayed silent. Kanji didn't really feel the need to ask who it was. Was probably Yukiko-senpai anyway. The guy talked to pretty much every girl in school, made sense if he found one that he liked. The fact of her being someone Kanji also knew just helped it make more sense, since Senpai talked to them more. "…The sun's goin' down. Should be getting back."

Souji nodded, and they both got up. Kanji almost couldn't feel his legs, but he supposed that meant he had to drag them home anyway, before it got dark.

"Later, Senpai."


End file.
